A White Christmas
by fandomsenigma
Summary: Christmas in Paris is usually a magical time, but for Adrien Agreste, this year is different. Will Christmas be ruined at the hands of Chat Blanc? Or will Ladybug be able to save her beloved partner from the clutches of Hawkmoth before it's too late?
Christmas time in Paris was always a beautiful time, especially Christmas Eve. The air was crisp and the city was aglow. There was always lights throughout the city — it was the City of Lights, after all. But there was something about the Christmas season that made the city shine a bit brighter.

However, Paris didn't seem so bright to Adrien Agreste. He had just received a text from his father, only saying, "Merry Christmas, Adrien." A text. From his father. On Christmas Eve. And nothing else.

Adrien couldn't believe it. Usually his father was at least home around the holidays. That doesn't mean he made an effort while he was there, but at least he was home. He was so angry at his father for ruining this holiday for him. He thought back to when his mother was still here, and how alive the house felt around the holidays. This thought made Adrien even angrier. His father knew he enjoyed this holiday. And he wanted to ruin it for him. And now Adrien wanted to ruin it for something for him too. He transformed into Chat Noir to allow himself better movement, and started running across the rooftops of Paris. Chat was too distracted to notice the ominous akuma flying nearby. He had been thinking of ways to rebel against his father of Christmas Day when he heard a voice inside his head.

"Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth. I've noticed that you are looking for revenge. I can help you if you agree to help me too. Help me get Ladybug's Miraculous, and I will help you in anyway I can."

"Sounds like a plan Hawkmoth, there is no way Christmas will ever be the same again." Chat's black leather suit suddenly began to change colors. It was becoming white. He had officially become Chat Blanc. He ran off in the direction of the Agreste Mansion, to find out exactly where his father would be.

* * *

Marinette and her family were finishing up their Christmas Eve with one of their favorite Christmas movies, Elf. She was just starting to drink her hot chocolate when she saw a familiar black figure through the window, sitting on a nearby rooftop. _I wonder what Chat's doing out there —- it's Christmas Eve! We agreed that we weren't going to patrol today and tomorrow._ Marinette watched in shock as her partner's face was covered with that malicious purple butterfly outline. This couldn't be, she thought! She observed in horror as Chat's signature black suit changed colors in a stark contrast. He looked more like a Chat Blanc than a Chat Noir. She had to help him, she had to find and release the akuma and get her partner back.

She stood up from the couch suddenly, startling her parents, "I-I have to go!"

"Go where, sweetie?" Sabine looked at her daughter strangely.

Tom was quick to object as well, "Marinette it's Christmas Eve! You can't have anywhere to go right now, it's not like you have school or anything."

"No a-aa-a friend needs me! Yeah, a friend needs my help, and I'm the only one that can help them." Marinette was praying that her parents would let her go and not ask too many questions.

"Does Alya need your help sweetie, I'm sure she's with her family today sweetie - I think she's fine without you." Sabine was starting to get very confused.

"No it's not Alya, just one of my other friends is in trouble and I need to help him! He's in danger!" Marinette was starting to get desperate.

"Honey if this friend of yours is really in danger, let Ladybug and Chat Noir handle it, they're more qualified." Tom tried to get his daughter to sit back down so that they could finish their movie.

"What if they can't! What if they aren't able to leave wherever they are right now!"

"Honey I'm sure they can; they're superheroes! It's in their job description! They have the responsibility to drop what they're doing to help others, you don't."

"Yes I do because I'm Ladybug! I'm Paris's heroine, and I can't do my job because you won't let me leave! Chat Noir is in danger and I can't help my own partner, because my parents don't know my secret!" Marinette's eyes went wide as she realized her mistake. Her hands slowly came up to cover her mouth as her parents looked at their daughter with disbelief.

Her mother's voice rang out in the silent room.

"Show us." Her mother didn't sound upset, or angry, or scared, just curious.

Marinette took a deep breath. "Tikki, spots on!" She felt herself transform, becoming a heightened version of herself. A more confident version of herself. Marinette felt comforted by the feel of her suit, and when she opened her eyes to face her parents, she knew she was Ladybug, not Marinette.

Her parents looked at each other, almost having a silent conversation that is only possible after years of marriage. They both looked at their daughter, and gave a soft smile.

"Go," her mother said. Marinette beamed at her parents, thanking them both profusely as she enveloped them both into a hug. She kissed them both on the cheek, and then left through the window.

* * *

Ladybug wondered what she should do as she searched for her partner. How would she be able to fight him? Ladybug didn't have much longer to ponder the solution to her dilemma, because the cat of the hour was now staring her in the face. Chat was about 20 feet away from her on the other end of the alleyway, and he looked like he was waiting for her.

"Chat Noir, I know this isn't you! He's controlling you! I want my partner back! Please, Chat Noir!"

"My name _isn't_ Chat Noir, it's Chat Blanc now. I'm going to try to make this quick: give me your miraculous and no one will have Christmas ruined for them." His voice was colder than it was as Chat Noir. His voice held a malicious note to it, and it sounded like he was giving a show. He sounded like a villain.

"Chat I don't want to fight you!"

"Then don't; give me your Miraculous and you'll be safe."

"Chat you're giving me no choice." She swung her yoyo and wrapped it around Chat's wrist, and attempted to pull him towards her. He used his new silver claws to snap the string of her yoyo, leaving her weapon-less.

Chat laughed loudly, "Ha! Now what is little Bugaboo going to do now! You're basically powerless!"

Ladybug was close enough to Chat to where she had to tilt her head up just barely to look him in the eyes. His face looked different without the signature black mask, as a white one had taken it's place. His eyes still shone the bright and enthralling green, but they didn't hold the same warmth and compassion as they did before.

"I don't wanna do this, Chat, but it's the only way." Ladybug started to draw her arm back, and chat had no time to stop her.

"I don't understand what're you —" That's the last thing Chat remembered before Ladybug's punch hit him square in the face.

* * *

The first thing that Chat noticed when he woke up was that his head hurt, like it had been hit with a truck. Then he heard his Lady's voice.

"Chat? How are you feeling?"

"Paw-sitively purrfect, My Lady, but also like I've just been run over." his voice was raw and husky as he spoke, and the light hurt his eyes.

"Well I did punch you, so it's kinda the same thing." she tried and failed to choke back a laugh.

Chat sat up as fast as his cat-like reflexes would let him. "You punched me?! You punched me?" he screamed.

"Well Not really you, Chat Blanc. But you were Chat Blanc at the time so… Yeah I punched you. Chat Blanch had broken my yoyo. There was no other way for me to stop him."

"Why are you describing us as two different people? We're one and the same." She slapped his arm. "Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Don't you say that! Chat Blanc is a manifestation of Hawkmoth, and Hawkmoth's motives, using a reflection of your fears and worries. That's not who you are. It's who Hawkmoth is."

"Whatever you say, Bugaboo." She flinched. "Still don't like the nickname? Sorry LB."

"No I've gotten used to the nickname, it's not that."

Realization dawned across his face, "Did Chat Blanc call you Bugaboo?" She nodded.

"His voice was still yours, just so much colder. There was no emotion, except maybe anger or determination, and he said everything with a smirk. And it wasn't the same smirk that you give me, Chat, it was an evil smirk. And when he called me Bugaboo I knew that I had to get you back fast."

Chat looked down and over the city of Paris. "Thanks for saving me Ladybug, I hope I didn't ruin your Christmas Eve."

"Always a pleasure Chat, and you could never ruin anything for me." As if on cue, both of their miraculous beeped. "Well I guess we should probably go—" she was cut off by being swept into a hug. In barely a millisecond, she returned the hug to her beloved partner.

"Thanks again, LB," Chat whispered. And with a swift kiss on his partner's cheek, he used his staff and leaped over the rooftops of Paris.

Ladybug watched her partner go, and didn't even realize as her hand came up to touch the spot where Chat Noir's lips had just been.

* * *

Chat Noir slipped silently into a side alley, a few blocks away from where Ladybug and him had left each other. He de-transformed, revealing his civilian form. Adrien didn't particularly want to go home, so he resolved to just walk around the streets of Paris until he knew what he wanted to do. He hadn't been watching where he was going, when he bumped into a familiar figure. "Marinette?"

"Oh! H-hi A-ad-d-rien, " she managed to give Adrien a shy smile despite her stuttering.

"What are you doing out so late on Christmas Eve?"

"I c-co-could ask y-you the same qu-que-question, m-mister." Adrien froze, had Marinette just made a joke with him? Maybe this means they're making progress? Adrien decided to go with it.

"But I asked first, missy, and by the laws of inquiries of friends, that means you need to answer first!"

A smile began to appear on Marinette's face, "I-I like ho-how quiet Paris is at ni-night. No one is here, no tourists, no parents, no one to remind you of your responsibilities. It's peaceful."

"I actually enjoy a late night walk, myself. Especially when my father or Nathalie annoys me. Like today, for example. I found out my father won't be home for Christmas, and all he did was text me to try to make up for it." Marinette looked up at him, and she didn't try to change the subject to get him forget about it.

"That really sucks, Adrien. I'm sorry." Adrien looked at her and smiled.

"Eh, it's alright. I'm used to it."

Marinette suddenly became shy again. She couldn't look him in the eye as she said, "I-I d-do-don't know if yo-you'd w-want t-to, b-but yo-you a-a-are wel-wel-welcome to join my f-family and m-me f-for Ch-Chr-Christmas? Y-you d-don't h-ha-have t-to-to, b-but i-if —"

"I'd love to Marinette! That sounds amazing!" He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand, "Shall we go, Mari? Lead the way!"

Marinette started at their entwined hands with her mouth agape. She looked back up at Adrien's eyes and saw these burning bright eyes. Large green orbs that were warm and comforting. She smiled at him and began to walk back in the direction of her house. Their laughter could be heard throughout the streets of Paris, up until the two teens arrived at Marinette's house.

Little did they know, two long-lost friends, two kwamis found each other, after years of separation. Tikki and Plagg could be seen exchanging a hug with the other, and then quickly following their Miraculous holders into the house.

* * *

 _So I know it's not Christmas-time anymore, but this idea was just so cute I had to write it! And this is my first fanfic so any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated!_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _famdomsenigma xoxo_


End file.
